Max away for good
by Pretty Little Liars A
Summary: Sorry couldn't figure out how to add a chapter! So un proffesional.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey sorry it's really short and kind of glumy. Please review! This my first story I would love to get any advice.**

I stand looking ou a window wishing I could just go fly away from all this, but know that things are never that simple with me. Its been months since I've seen my flock I hope Fang is doing well at watching over the flock. I look down at my stretched out stomach and rub it softly it's the only thing that I have to remember my flock by.

I couldn't go back even if I wanted to. Who knew that I would end up as a teen mom, I sure didn't. _Don't worry you know Fang is a good leader, _said my Voice it has actually been kind of comforting instead of his usual annoying self.

I turn and take in the crappy motel that I got for the night and I put my only bag on the bed. I pack light because I never stay anywhere to long. I go from one town to the next, right now I am in Berlin. I have to get to a doctor soon but not just any doctor I asked my mom to come up to help deliver the baby.

_It's time, _the Voice says as just as my mom walks through the door. A unbearable pain hits me and I pass out, but not before I say "How could you do this to me Fang….." then everyting goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Chapter in Max and Fang Mess Up. Hope you like it ;)**

**MPOV**

When I wake up I feel a pain on my stomach. I pull back the covers to see that I have jagged cut on my stomach. My mother's nowhere to be found. Then I hear a baby coo and look over on the bed next to me and see a bunch of pillows around a small baby, _my small baby_. That's when my mom comes out of the bathroom. "Aw, you're awake finally. I had to do a C-section since you passed out and couldn't push," says my mother.

I try to get up but she just motions for me to just lie back down. She looks a little upset with all this and I feel bad about putting her in the middle of things. "What do plan on doing with this baby?" she says a little agitated.

"I don't know, I just want to see my baby right now," I tell her. She hands me my little girl (the Voice probably told me while I was passed out) her voice softens as she says "What's her name going to be?"

"Neola, Neola is her name."

"So pretty, I love it Max," she says. That's when I see two little stubs for wings. They are black with little specks of light brown mixed in it.

"Listen Max I hate to tell you this but I think I should be Neola's guardian," she says a little sad. I swallow over the big lump in my throat aware that my eyes are starting to sting.

"But…..she's the only reminder of F-"but she cuts me off before I can finish.

"Max you don't have a stable home for her. You're always on the run this is your fault and you have to live with the consequences. You can't be selfish in this type of situation. Neola always comes first." She says and my eyes start to leak and overcome with sadness.

"I have a stable home for her sweetie; I'll take good care of her. I don't mean to be cruel but you have to think logically about this." She adds.

"I know it just hurts," I say defeated she's right I have to do what's best for Neola.

**VPOV**

I see my daughter fly away into the sky. I look down at Neola her eyes are as dark as her fathers. But, she her face looks like Max's when she was a baby. I gather up my suitcases and go outside in the fresh air. I walk to the lobby and give the man, who's in need of a good shower, the key and to the taxi that's waiting for me.

After a long pane trip I'm glad to be home. I already told Ella the plan. I knew Max wouldn't be able to take care of Neola. So I bring in my bags from the baby store and put it in the spare room, which is now Neola's room. Neola finally wakes up from her nap and starts to cry. Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into now.


	3. Chapter 3

**15 years later**

**NPOV**

"Hey Neo, time for dinner," Ella yells from the doorway. She's home from college this weekend.

"I'll be there in a minute," I yell to her. I pull my fingers through my long dark hair. I feel so attached to the sky for some reason. I know that I have wings but I have no one to teach me how to fly. My mom says that there is no one else like me, but sometimes I wonder.

I rub my hands on my black skinny jeans and straighten my purple t-shirt and head inside. In the kitchen my mom is making tacos, Ella's favorite; I grab a plate and put six tacos on my plate (I eat a lot, more than most people). I then go over to the table were Ella is eating her tacos happily.

"So Neola how was school today?" she asks her usual routine.

"It was fine," I say I don't have a lot of friends but it doesn't bother me that much.

Later that evening while I'm doing my homework I hear a knock on the door.

"Hey Neo, can we talk?"It's Ella.

"Sure, come in," I reply

"This is really important, don't tell mom just yet," she says as she settles in on my bed. "I meet this guy in college and we have been on a bunch of dates. It's getting pretty serious between us," she says starting to blush.

"Owe what's his name?"I say completely forgetting my Math homework.

"His name is Owen, I was going to bring him this weekend but I wanted to get closer to him first," she says. "And like I said before don't tell mom I'll tell her myself," she adds.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me," I say and meaning it too.

**VPOV**

I've always felt guilty about the lies I've told Neola. I hope Max doesn't come looking for her and doesn't find out about her other child, or all hell is going to break loose.


	4. Chapter 4

_Past_

**VPOV**

Ok good Max is still asleep. I feel awful right now for tricking my daughter. I made a deal with the School that if I give them Max's baby they will leave her and the flock alone. Since she had twins I had to choose. I looked at the boy and I felt something off and sinister about him. I made a makeshift crib for the girl on the bed. I then take the boy and sneak outside into the night.

I go into the alleyway where there is black BMW waiting for me. I slip inside to see Jeb, my ex-husband, waiting.

"Hey V, how are you," he says with fake pleasantness.

"Jeb, cut the crap already here the baby," I say not wanting to play this game.

"Fine, but we need to know if she had another child or not," he says finally getting serious.

"No, she only had him no can I please go?" I say wanting to leave as soon as possible.

"Sure, thanks for doing business with us," he say with a horrible sneer.

I then quickly get out of the car and hurry back to the motel. I wait in the bathroom until I hear Max wake up.

_Present_

**MPOV**

So it's been 15 years since I had Neola. So let me catch you up a little, after I left Berlin I went to Paris for a while. I met a guy and I liked him but it just wasn't the same as being with Fang. So we broke up and I left and wouldn't let myself do that to a guy ever again. Then when I was 20 and staying in India I met up with someone that I already knew.

I was at the market when I ran into Dylan. He looked a little sad until he saw me, he brightened right up.

"Oh, Max I've missed you so much," he said. I saw that he had dark circles under his eyes but other than that he was his usual gorgeous self.

"I've missed you all too. Is the rest of the flock here too?" I asked looking around excitedly, hoping to catch a glimpse of Fang.

"No actually after you left I decided to go on my own," he says, a little nervous and then dawns on me. He probably left to go find me.

"Oh, well where are you staying? We should hang out sometime," I say a little fidgety.

"Just down the street," he says and then smiles.

I then knew what I had to do, I gave him shot. I decide I would learn to love Dylan as much as I loved Fang. We then got married, but never had kids even at my age of 30. But, I finally settled down in Canada. And I am ready to take care of my daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

**You are probably already guessing what is going to happen next. Well hope you like it! ;)**

**NPOV**

I wake up in cold sweat and my heart pounding. I keep having this same dream every night since last year.

It's of this baby being injected by needles and then being dunked into ice cold water until he's kicking for air and then he's yanked back up. The worst part about it is that I can feel all the stuff that's happening to the baby.

I look over at the clock its 5 in the morning. So I get up, no use trying to go to sleep again, and go into the bathroom. I splash cold water on my face and brush my hair. I then go back into my room and peel off my dark blue tank top and green sweatpants. I pull on some black skinny jeans and a midnight blue t-shirt. I then apply a little eye makeup, my hands shaky through all of this.

I finally get the shaking to stop so I can go downstairs. My mom gone to work already and Ella left last night so I'm all alone. I pour myself a bowl of cereal and eat it quietly.

I pull on my black hoodie, to hide my wings, and race to catch my bus. Little did I know that this would probably be the last time I get to see my house.

**2 hours later**

I sit in homeroom with my best friend Bree. She has dyed bright red hair, it was originally blond, that she dyes all the time, and emerald green eyes that are heavily made up with makeup.

"Hey have you seen the new kid, Brogan yet?" she asks always glad to spread gossip around.

"Liz says he's really tall and handsome," she says wiggling her eyebrows.

"No, I haven't heard that there is a new kid," I say not really interested about the new kid.

"Well, I hope I get to meet him," she says getting up from her seat as the bell rings.

"Well cya at lunch," I say walking out the door.

It's finally lunch time and as I walk to the cafeteria to meet up with my friends, someone catches my eye. It must be the new kid because I've never seen him around before, yet he looks so familiar.

"Hey, I'm Brogan," he says to me, and I jump totally unaware that he came over to me.

"Oh hi, I'm…..I'm Neola," I say so nervous.

"Well I have to go see my friends now," I say walking past him and to my friends shocked gazes.

"What was that, he's so cute. You guys would make a cute couple, you even look like him," says Bree.

Well he might be cute but something's very off about him, and I don't know why I feel this way. That's when the floor starts to shake.


End file.
